The present disclosure relates to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to flash memory devices, as well as related programming methods and memory systems.
Semiconductor memory devices are commonly used in a great variety of host devices to store data. Semiconductor memory devices may be generally classified as volatile and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices do not retain stored data in the absence of applied power, and include the Static Random Access Memory (SRAM), Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) and Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM).
Nonvolatile memory devices are capable of retaining stored data in the absence of applied power and include the Read-Only Memory (ROM), Programmable Read Only Memory (PROM), Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EPROM), Electrical Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM), Phase-change Random Access Memory (PRAM), Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), Resistive Random Access Memory (RRAM), and Ferroelectric Random Access Memory (FRAM).
Flash memory is a particular form of EEPROM and may be further classified as NOR type or NAND type.